Cold and Stormy Night
by FluffyPinkSlippers
Summary: As she sat there her mind would start to wander to things she was trying to forget. A small smile would start to graze her full lips as she remembered the good times she had with him. As soon as she started thinking about him holding her. . . one shot


It was a cold and stormy night; the rain was falling fast and hard. Lightning and thunder was going off every so often. There were light flickering up and down the streets. A few cars driving back and forth through-out the city. That was what the weather was like in London, England. In that city in a studio apartment with a kitchen in one corner, a bathroom around another corner, in another corner sat a full size be with light blue comforter and white pillows set just right on the bed, in the last corner was a wooden door. And in the middle of the room was a woman with medium length hair sitting on a brown overstuffed couch wrapped up in a big fluffy light blue blanket with a small cup of hot cocoa, a book, and the radio softly playing in the back ground.

As she sat there her mind would start to wander to things she was trying to forget. A small smile would start to graze her full lips as she remembered the good times she had with him. As soon as she started thinking about him holding her the way he used to, the radiator gave a loud and hissing noise. That brought her out of her thoughts. She then started back on her book Pride and Prejudice, which had lain forgotten in her lap as she had lost herself in memories.

She then read a couple of pages before she got lost in her memories again when the radio had started playing a "This I Promise You" by NSYNC which had reminded her of when he first made love to her. When the song had ended, she put her book down after she placed a bookmark in it, peeled the blanket away from herself and placed her cocoa on the coffee table in front of her. She walked around the coffee table to the corner of the room near the door where a wooden chest was occupied. She opened the chest to find a scrap book, an old diary, and a letter. First she flipped through the scrap book. There were pictures of her and him growing up together and family photos, the different holidays and just the some random photograph that was taken for no reason at all. She then moved on to flipping through an old diary of her's when she was only sixteen and seventeen years old. She had done a few silly things when she was that age trying to get boys attention for instance.

When she finished looking through her diary, she moved on to the letter that made her try and forget everything she could about her past. Just as she opened her letter, Lightning flashed and thunder roared through her apartment. She stared at the handwriting for a moment before she started to reread the letter that made the things the way they were today. She read:

_My Dearest Sweetheart,_

_By the time you read this I will already be gone to help with the war that I have been trying to ignore. But I cannot ignore it anymore for the war has gotten too close for comfort. I don't know when or if I will be back at all. I am sorry, please forgive me. I will always love you._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Your Loving Husband_

She closed her eyes as she did so; tears escaped them and ran down her cheeks. Two weeks after she found this letter an officer had come to her door and told her, her husband had been killed the day before. Her thoughts went wild as she tried blaming him for letting himself get killed. "Why did he leave me? Why did he leave me lonely in this cruel world?" Were just some of the things that were running through her head. It had been a year since all of this had taken place.

Knock. . . Knock. . . Knock

She looked up at the door and then the clock on the wall; it was two in the morning. "Who could that be?" She thought. She didn't know any one around here. She stopped talking to people when her husband died.

Knock. . . Knock. . . Knock

She got up off the floor, went over to the door and turned the porch light on. She then opened the door only a crack to see who was there. She couldn't believe her eyes. She opened the door wider; her eyes started to burn, especially when the man in the doorway got down on his knees and spoke to her.

Please forgive me. Please forgive the officers for their news of me a year a go. For it was just to draw the enemy out from hiding. Please forgive the way I told you of my going away. Please forgive me for leaving you alone for the past year. Let me make up to you all the things I have missed. I hope you still love me as I love you."

After the man's speech she jumped into the man's arms, which turned out to be her husband. She kissed his face and she kissed his lips. As she pulled away from him, she realized they were in the rain and they were getting wetter and wetter by the second. She pulled away from him, stood up and pulled him into the apartment. After she shut the door, she turned to him and said, "I forgive you for all the things you have put me through in the past year," Before she asked him, "Have you missed me as I have missed you?"


End file.
